I Got This Feeling
by jjb6i6can9help
Summary: The ruffs in here are a FAMOUS Band and the puffs are still hero's who saves the day but,one day the ruffs goes to school same us the puffs and just DAYS they became close..but one day,the ruffs will be someone else but what? and what is the secret that the ruffs dosent know form the puffs and their family.FIND OUT BY READING THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-THE RUFFS ARE HERE!

_ Momoko's POV_

I was walking dowm to my school,Melinum High,I was 2nd year already and its the 2nd week of the school year.I was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with a red heart ong the left edge of the shirt and a black skirtwith the transformation belt and white I saw Miyako and Kauro coming this way "MOMOKO!"The two yelled and waved,I waved back now we are walking together to school but,Kauro was skating to was wearing a _ with a blue checkered neck tie and skirt and transformation belt(Usual Miyako wears in the TV),while Kauro's wearing green shirt with a black skull on the left side of the shirt and baggy pants with transgormation belt."Guys,Im excited what's going to happen today!"Miyako squealed"Me too,I wonder what are we going to have in lunch!"I squeled thinking of the yummy foodsmy eyes turned to diamonds and I saw Kauro and Miyako sweat."Hey you hear another Ruff Music is coming."Kauro whispered and were already in the entrance of the school"Really?"I and Miyako asked said shocked and so excited"Yup."Kauro replied"Yo,guys it's almost time lets go."A voice interrupted to our conversation it was our old friend JJB "Hi JJB"the 3 of us greeted,we wereon the hallway was wearing white t-shirt with long sleeve mini jacket and medium skirt with her transformation belt and black shoes as always with her sling bag."Hi JJB!"The 3 of Us greeted her"Lets go."She said we walked to our classroom people were there already we took the 4 vacant seats which is closed to each other,JJB was in the 1st row in the 3rd seat beside her was me,I was in the 2nd row 3rd seat and infront of me was Miyako whom was in the 2nd seat of the 2nd row and beside her on left was Kauro whom is infront of JJB they were near the were 6 rows in all in 1 row they are 5 seats."Morning class."Miss Keane entered the classroom,yes she is our adviser"Good Morning, Miss Keane."We all replied,Miss Keane took a seat and when class was about to start someone spoke on the microphone"Good Morining Students,we will have a exclusive NEW students today give them space okay."Principal said,now everyone was chattering like 'who are they?''why it have to be exclusive the only one was Himeko..here yuck' it was sooo noisy Miss Keane tried to keep them silent but,they wont until"SILENT OR YOU WILL RECIEVE THE ANGER OF THE COUNCIL!"JJB screamed out of her seat everyone shivered,yes even Himeko"Thank you JJB."Miss Keane said,JJB nodded "Sweet."Kauro said,Miyako and I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled back."Okay class this new students will be in this section okay so,stay quite give them space okay."Miss Keane said and someone knock on the door,Himeko opened the door because she was near when she opened the door the Ruffs appeared Himeko fainted and every girl squeled even me and Miyako but only a little Kauro was shock I was so happy this is going to be the best year ever,but I forgot...they have girlfriends already the PUNKS! was just staring and got her information book and put the new student information's she always so that to know every student in this high rolled her eyes and watched the window again,and JJB was still writing her information book and Miyako was texting on her cellphone I peeked it was her cousin Rave.I chuckled and thought this 2 are really close even if they are far from each other.

_ Miyako's POV

Yes I was really shcok the Ruffs are thenew students but I was kinda busy texting with my cousin,the best cousin I've ever have anyway..While was speaking about the ruffs are hereI kept texting good thing I silent my phone(Iphone 4). Rave: Class is so boring...

Miyako: I know,I have BIG NEWS ANYWAY :D

Rave:WHAT? :D

Miyako: THE RUFFS ARE THE NEW STUDENTS IN OUR SCHOOL!YIPPEEE!

Rave:YOUR LUCKY,But Im not a fan but youre stilll lucky I still like our group bcus we are rockstars in our own in secret XD

Miyako:^_^YUP,I HOPE I CAN SEE U SOME TIME RAVE I MISSED YOU.:( Rave:Don't worry cuz just keep praying then I can go back there bcus when you kept praying JJB would come back there,it came true ya know.

Miyako:I always do that_ Rave:Oh no...sorry gotta end the texting,Rage is going to scold me...txt ya later :I Miyako:Okay

Wow,I kept my cellphone and was still talking.I looked at Boomer...he was soooo cute..bad thing he has a girlfriends already Brat...Then I suddenly heard Momoko"Hey,Miyako youre very close to Rave."She whispered I giggled"Shhh...sorry guys but,talk about that later."JJB said while closing her information,Kauro was still silent..and busy looking at the window."Alright class?"Miss Keane asked even I dont know what she was asking about I just said yes with the others XD."Okay boys please introduce yourselves and with other informations."Miss Keane asked.

_ Boomer's Pov

"The name is Brick Jojo,The 1st child and my color is Red."Brick said, and smirked at the girl who has orange hair with a big ribbon she didnt notice tough and I saw this cute girl who has baby blue eyes and blond hair she was soo cute so gentle..so beautiful..so,wait a minute I snapped back to reality and guess it was still Butch's turn."My name is Butch Jojo,the middle child and my color is Green."Butch said and he also smirked at the girl who has black and whom is staring at the window"I'm Boomer Jojo,The youngest and my color is blue."I said and smiled,heh-heh I laugh at myself I only smirk at the girl I like but only in Private Im not really used to it when its Public..."Okay boys,please sit down at the vacant sits." pointed out.I sit down at the opposite side of the blond girl..same seat but I was in the opposite side even my brothers are at the opposite side of the girls whom they make things clear,Butch wasin the 5th row 2nd seat and beside him on the right was Brick and I was infront of Brick,we were in the 6th row Brick was in the 2nd seat sit and I was in the 3rd seat the one in my left was a mysterous boy covering his face using his hoodie.I listened to the lessons but,something always caught my eye the blond girl she is so cute...I kept looking at her no one notice at all then,she looked at me and I quickly turned around my head and back to the lesson I was hardly blushing,I liked her already..she even turn around fast too..*Sigh*Why does my girlfriend should be Brat..I don't like her at all...even my brothers dont like their girlfriends we were forced because they said it willbe the big hit...thank you for our maneger that the Punks are in the other school. Hours Later Class was over and it was lUnch at last everyone swiftly go out before my brothers go out we talk"SO..."I said looking at them"This school is fine..."Brick said"Yeah,I better check out the girls."Butch said before the 2 go out"Hey brothers I saw you 2 smirked at the 2 girls."I said,I grinned they blushed a little"Yeah..I better check out the balck haired girl"Butch said"And thanks for out maneger that the Punks are in the other school."Brick added"Yeah brothers...but,if they know you guys are checking the girls out..."I said and didnt continue"Dont worry brother,we dont care and find a girl Boom."Butch said"No troubles bro okay?"Brick said seriously,Butch rolled his eyes and said okay and I just nodded when we go out look what a suprise fan mobs!aaaaahhhhh!I shouted in my mind the fans said'MARRY ME BRICK!''LETS GO OUT BOOMER''BE MY BOYFRIEND BUTCH'we sweat and ran they were following us"Now the trouble is coming to us."Butch said and snickered and Brick glared at him,we hid at the left hallway breathing heavily the girls were still looking for us our tummies were grumbling"Damn..Im hungry"Butch complained'Dont worry when lost this girls we will eat."Brick said "When!"Butch said 'Where are they?''Never give up girls'I and my brothers hear they wear getting near"What about having space?"I said My brothers nodded suddenly"Psssssstt..Over here!"A voice called out from a room my brother followed it,it wasin the council room we went inside were relief when we look at the people it was the council officers and the blond haired girl and the other girls whom my brothers smirked at us and my brothers just smirked at them again the black haired girl rolled her eyes and the orange haired girl slightly blushed,I only smiled at the blond and she smiled back.

_ Brick's POV

I smirked at the oranged haired girl she was sooo pretty..I saw my brother smiled at the blond I chuckled."Well,sorry about the other girls around here.."A tall girl said with 2 black sharp ponytails and she has a lot of bangs on her right eye"Thanks,and you are?"I asked standing up properly and my brothers too"JJB,President of the council."JJB replied"So..."Boomer said he,always have that line"Hmmm...you guys need some friends"JJB said"Yeah,it looks like you dont have one"The guy with a hoodie said whom was the seatmate of Boomer in class"Alright."Butch and I said"Here take a seat"A girl with black hared said and the girl whom Butch is going to check out, she gave us 3 wheeled chair when the black haired girl was going to give Butch the chair Butch went near to her face and the black haired girl SLAP Butch everyone was shock even me"Woah..."I and Boomer said"Ouch!What you did that for!"He shouted"Pervert."The black haired girl said"Sorry about her,just sit down."JJB apologize for the black haired girl,We sit down near to the table"Okay...Well shall we start?"JJB asked and the other members stared at us"Okay,were ready."My brothers and I said together"Ehem..I guess it's hard of having a big tail around..well Im sure it will end if make friends with us will make sure no tail will be following."JJB assured"Yup."The guy with hoodie said I guessed,he is the Vice-President"That would be fine meeting the girl who slapped so I could start making revenge!"Butch said everyone sweat drop but,except for the balck haired girl"OH YEAH!IF YOU CAN,THE NAME IS KAURO."Kauro..Kauro yelled"OOoohh,Kauro it fits."I heared Butch murmured I and Boomer chuckled"Calm down Kauro,before you explode begin being a Black Hole or something"JJB said and everyone snapped their finger"Im Momoko!"At last I already know the orange headed girls name I smirk and she blushed"Im Miyako"Miyako said I peek at Boomer who stared at her every time"JD,Vice-Pres of the council and the Tail Stopper."JD said I thought for a minute is JJB and JD are brothers and sisters?"Are you the brother of JJB?"Boomer asked"No,Im not,just a coincidence and JJB's brothers are far away from here"JD replied"Im Akihiro,the secretary and the Tail Stopper 2!"He said he was small but looked trust worthy"Im the treasurer,Himeko"Himeko said looking at us I was going to barf because of that"Auditor!Gerard!"The fat boy said"P.R.O The twins Ethan and Ulrich!"The twins said"Social Manegers Andrea and ZacK"They 2 said togehter"SGT. AT ARMS SHAWN AND VINCE YEEHHHAAA"The 2 said and every council member sweat drop at the sgt at arms they should be the peace maker and why are they the noise maker."AND YOU KNOW ALREADY WHO I AM,KAURO!"Kauro yelled "Stop yelling!"Butch said they were glaring at each other "RELAX!CHILLAX TO THE MAX!"Shawn and Vince said and My brother and Kauro sit down again.

_ Kauro's POV

Damn this Ruff is annoying!I screamed in my mind"Oh yeah,you guys havent been lunch yet right?"JJB asked the ruffs looked at each other and nodded"We havent lunch too!DOnt worry any free time or Lunch you can be here!"JJB said "Wow,thanks but what should WE be eating if there are no food here."Butch said a little angry"Just wait!Youre such a type of guy whom is impatient"I said before Butch could speak someone knock on the door"I'll get it!"Miyako said when she opened it,it was food from her grandma it was heavy so Boomer stand up and help her wow...Miyako can get the guys attention fast as I thought Boomer's brother smirked at their brother"WHAT?What's wrong helping a 'cute' girl!"Boomer cover his mouth and his brothers snickered Miyako was giggling and the others were chuckling,and snickering and Miyako was blusing hardly,when we have our food already everyone ate everyone and the Auditor have the job of cleaning up becaus he ahst the least job than all of the council members."That was good."Butch said"Thanks for the food"Brick said"No problem at all."JJB said.

*Riiiinnggg*

We heard the bell rang it was fricken' noisy left the council room and headed to our classes.

_ Butch's POV

After class...I was supposed to talk with Kauro the firstest girl who slap me but,she swiftly went away with her 3 friends,is not like the other girls she's different,I'm kinda inlove in my deep thoughts I heard someone saying"Heeelllloo Butch are you in there?"Boomer asked questionaly,I snapped back to reality"What?"I asked a a little annoyed"Let's get going we still have a album to rehearse."Brick said,I stand up from my chair and walked out with my brothers and...FAN MOBS COMING I and my brothers were going to run but,the Vice-Pres came to the scene"Girls give them space,they have to go.."JD said I almost forgot he was the the Tail Stopper XD"Or what?"One girl asked back and JD grinned and pointed a boy age like us he was holding some expirement make him a weirdo"Or,BE Roberts expirement."JD said serouslly and RObert went near and nearer"AAAAAAHHHHH GIRLS RAN FOR YOUR LIVES!"One girl said and flee,I and my brothers laughed it was so funny."Thanks"Brick said"Anytime."JD replied"We have to go already bro's were almost late."Boomer said looking at his dark blue watch"Alright,See ya tomorrow JD!"Birck said and Brick grabbed my arm to the exit"Hey,I can walk!"I yelled at him"Were running late!"Brick yelled back when we were running to the exit I heard a some beautiful voices...and music...I look the surroundings while Brick was grabbing my arm,nothing maybe I'm hearing things and run just like Brick and Boomer,and Brick let go my arm and finally we reach out and see our limosene our Butler Max escorted us to our we went in our limosene Butler Max asked questions,he was like our father already our parents disappeared and only left the richest to us and a letter from them saying they have to go...*Sigh* I hatered my parents leaving us in the age of 7...then I listened to Butler Max"So,anything happen intresting?"Butler Max asked and the one who entered my mind was Kauro"Ah...yeah"Brick answered adjusting his cap"And what is it?"Butler Max asked,WHY DOES HE HAVE TO ASK THAT!I screamed in my mind"Ummm..."Brick was thinking of a reason,a lie -_-" Brick nudge Boomer and I we look at each other and nodded because were going to tell the truth..We sighed together"Max,Can we break up with the Punks?"Brick asked,I was hoping in my mind please say yes please say yes"Oh,I know now you boys are inlove and you dont like the punks from the very start."Butler Max said,He didnt say yes...he didnt say no but he guessed what happen."Yeah."My brothers and I said in unison"But,your ra-"Butler Max was cutted out by us Kauro was so intresting I couldnt resist just to be here friend"WE DONT CARE!"My brothers and I said in unison again,Butler Max sighed and smiled"Doing everthing for love eh,alright boys I'll tell your maneger."Butler Max said we cheered"Who are these girls anyway that made you do these?"Butler Max said rasing his eyebrows at the same time,I blushed even my brother's did I nudge at Brick"Brick,you first."I whispered to Brick,Brick rolled his eyes"MY girl is named Momoko."Brick said and he said MY even their not a couple yetO.O"Mine is Kauro."I said cooly"Mine is Miyako."Boomer said smiling"Okay,now I shall call your maneger."Max said while getting his phone to call our maneger.

_ Miyako's POV

(Miyako's House)

Classes today was over a even our secret meeting,now I'm laying down on the bed thinking about Boomer..he was so cute..his shiny blond hair...his blue eyes..his,I snapped back to reality by my Baby Blue Laptop's noise,I opened my loptop a message guess who was in my group Momoko,Kauro,JJB,Rade,Rave,Rage,Vince,Jason,and Shawn my group we were not complete..others are not online.I accepted the Group Chat in the Milenum High Online Web.I looked at the screen of my laptop.

JJB:Hello,Everybody

Jason:Ho Oasis!-(Jason,is the 4th brother of JJB,JJB has 4 brothers the Devil Brother's everyone of them are in disame age.)

Kauro:Hey..Jason u said Ho! J

ason:Srry,wrong type

Miyako:XD Good chatting here!

Rave:XD,Missing all of you guys!

JJB:MISS YA TOO

Jason:Me 2

Miyako:ME 3

Kauro:Everyone MIsses Rave,Rade,Raze,and Rage!

Rade:Yo cusin!-(JJB's cousin)

JJB:Yo,Raze is not online...:I

Rage:Yeah..

Rage:Where's Momoko?_(Momoko's Cousin)

Kauro:Maybe she's eating sweets.

Jason:LOL she is just like our brther JJB.

JJB:Yup,hey wait a minute.

Miyako:?

Rade:i forgot the ruffs transfered in Milenum High...XD

Rage:Yeah,Rave told us.

Jason:Oh great.

Kauro:NOT GREAT I MAYBE A FAN BUT I HATE BUTCH ANNOYING!

Rave:I'm sure Raze would help you lose the anger to Butch...

Miyako:YEAH

Momoko:HEY GUYS

Rage:MOMOKO

Momoko:RAGE

JJB: -_-"

Jason:XD GOtta go,Alex is going to kill me if he knows I know how to chat with our sis

JJB:Bye

Jason B is out...

Kauro:Hey JJB,how'd did RAGE,RAVE,RAZE,RADE,AND YOUR BROTHERS GOT IN HERE EVEN THEY ARE NOT STUDENTS OF MILENUM HIGH!

Rage:SHe helped us hack.

Rave;Yup

Kauro:hackers!Oh gotta go my brother Dai is calling me

Kauro is out...

Momoko:me too guys bye Rage! ;)

Rage:Bye Momoko is out

Miyako:...Boredom Rade:Yeah...

Miyako:Bye guys.I have to do something...

Rave:Bye

Miyako is out...

After that,I was sooo happy I talked to my group even we are not complete,I have to do something...to make things...about my idol..Boomer

=^-^= _ Hope ya like it i know no cheesy parts dont worry next update is on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-Getting Closer and a Fertilize Relationship

Momoko's Pov  
Early in the morning I was in school already guess what time,6:59AM to early because JJB says we have too.I have some complains but,not this situation becausethis is very important we will joing the SECRET Competition we battle other great singing it splitinmy mind Brick I liked him..but Berserk and Brock are together I dont want to broke their relationship I sighed about the thoughts"Hey!Momoko,"JJB yelled,we were in the auditorium"What?"I asked"Would please find the hot pink electric guitar please?"JJB pleaded,I looked around Miyako was busy fixing the drums,Vince and Shawn was working with the wires,Kauro was carrying the other instruments with the help of JD and JJB was going to find th lyrics of the song were practicing."Okay."I said and went out to the auditorium"Hmmmmm...MUSIC ROOM!"I said to myself and when I was going to the Music Room,I bumped with someone"Ow!"I and that someone yelled in pain,I rubbed my back and then looked at that someone who bumped me it was Brick"Are you okay?"He asked standing up and looked at me concerned,I blush but I manage to hide it quickly"Yeah,I am."I replied"Here let me give you a hand."He hold my hand and pulled me up I blushed again and he kinda notice and I hide it quickly before he sentece about it"Sorry Brick it was my fault."I said"I was really in a hurry."I added"Nah,it's fine what are you doing here so early anyway?"Brick asked me curiosly"Well..our Music Teacher wants to see the electric guitar when he gets in the faculty..."I gulped I hope he buy it...buy it..."Oh,"Brick smiled and looked at my dress"You look pretty as usaual."Brick smirked and I blushed hardly and came up with a question"Hey,what are YOU doing here so early?"I asked and raised a eyebrow"Well,I dont want Fan Mobs coming so my brothers and I decided to be early so no mobs would be following,I was supposed to be going at the faculty 2."Brick said,oh I almost forgot the electric guitar!"Sorry Brick,I have to go."I said but Brick grab my arm and blushed I didnt dare to look back because I was so red"Wait,Momoko would please go with me in the library this Lunch time."Brick said"Okay!"I answered directly I kinda feel he smirked"Gotta go Brick see ya!"I wave to him goodbye and he wave back.I went to the Music room and trying to catch my breath and saw the electric guitar I grab it andput it in the case and went away and use the other way so Brick couldnt see me again,I run using my Hero speed and finally the auditorium I got in and on the stage*huff*huff*huff*huff*trying to catch my breath again"Chillax"Kauro said while holding a guitar"Yeah,like you were chased my dogs!"Vince said and laughed Shawn laugh along too I got angry but thanks to JD he hit those two"THanks JD."I thanked him"No problem."He replied back"Butterflies.."Shawn and Vince said they were dizzy laying at eachother's back"ooohhh,butterflies!"Miyako said while staring at the butterglies turning around on Vince and Shawn's sweat drop"Okay,lets practice it's almost time"JJB said we went to our positions and rock on with music,JJB was kinda like our maneger and lyrics writer.

Kauro's Pov  
After Early practice we kept all our instruments and went out the auditorium using the backstage because we are all sure there are a lot of students already went out using the backstage and we were out of the building all arrange ourselves and went again in the building using the Main Entrance so it would look we just was already 7:24AM,were not late as always,JD wave good bye to us even Vince and Shawn they were going to their classes"I have to go too guys ya' know who already I am."JJB said and went away to the classroom.I was going to my locker to get some things"Hey Kauro,can Miyako and I go already?"Momoko asked"Sure."I replied I saw Momoko and Miyako went I opened my loacker the bell was so fricken noisy they should really change the noise.I got my notebook and exchange my ballpen,I closed my locker and lock it when I look to the right look who I saw,the most annoying teen-age boy in the world"Yo,"Butch greeted and smirked"Hmp,what the hell are you doing here you should be in class."I said"Me,YOU should be in class."Butch pointed out"Look,I was supposed to in our classroom but guess what?YOU APPEARED!"I said annoyed"C'mon Miss Keane told me to fetch you."He smirked,I rolled my eyes I walked down to our classroom it was silent between us"Hey Kauro,wanna play this recess?"Butch asked"What do you mean by that?"I glared at him he chuckled"Nothing bad,just play scoccer."Butch said,wait a minute he thought I was thinking bad!I glared at him again"What?"Butch asked"Afraid to lose?"he added and looked at me and I glared at him"NO IM NOT!lETS HAVE A DEAL THEN!"I shouted"Okay heres the deal if I win we will have a date tomorrow after school."He siad I was shocked but,I wasnt afraid because I'm sure that I'll win I hope.."Okay!I f it win YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"I yelled"Okay deal."Butch said"Deal"We shake hands together and walked back to class.I have to win or it's going to be the worst year ever!oh yeah oday is Tuesday tomorrow is Wensday.

Miyako's POV  
Butch actually 'volunteered' to go get ...when Butch and Kauro finally came in Kauro looks..annoyed and Butch looks happy and the other girls obviusly the fans of Butch are glaring at Kauro I giggled and felt someone looking at me I ignore "Please tell me Butch why did it take you so long to go get Kauro and Kauro why are you late?"Miss Keane asked"Miss Keane,Kauro was busy finding something right Kauro?"He said looking at Kauro"Uh-yeah..."She replied back"You 2 will get detentio-"Miss Keane was cutted out she was suppose to say detention but lookie a life saver"Miss Keane,sorry for interrupting but I think it was a valid reason."JJB said,she always savessomeone from detention Kauro sighed of relief"Alright then,Butch and Kauro you may sit down now the class is going to start."Miss Keane smiled,and Kauro sit downed and Butch..2 periods already passed still no fighting crimes,till our transformation beeps the 4 of us raised our hands"Yes?"Miss Keane asked"I think I'm going to throw up."Kauro asked holding her tummy"My head is acheing!"Momoko said acting dizzy"Im not feeling well..."I said acting hurtt"Miss Keane,it's time for me to go and see the principal we have a arrrange meeting."JJB said,the ruff were shocked and worried"Okay go girls and JJB please escort the girls to the nursing room."Miss Keane said,we went out in a hurry and there we saw JD he ran with us yes,he has transformation belt were in the rooftop and transformed"HYPER BLOSSOM!"Momoko"POWERED BUTTERCUP"Kauro"ROLLING BUBBLES"I said"TRICKY BREAK"JD"MYSTERIOUS BYSTIC" flew to the town and saw the enemy Mojo Jojo,with his new robot..again."Hey,MOJO JOJO went back to have some more!"Kauro/Buttercup said"This time you girls and..boy"Mojo Jojo said and threw his robot arms to us we were trapped,JD escaped and used his rubex cubes to to shoot the robot arms to let us free when we were free,Buttercup/Kauro used gravitaion"Take this MONKEY!GRAVITAIION!"Buttercup/Kauro broke the glass and Mojo Jojo shivered"YOYO SUPREME!"Blossom hit Mojo Jojo he was falling from a high distance"Bubble Cather!"I catch Mojo Jojo by my bubble"Mystery G"JJB/Bystery made the robot fly away"ALGIRHT!"We all cheered,the police was there and hand Mojo Jojo to them"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST TIME I DO!"Mojo Jojo said in the police we flew back to school and de transform back."Phew,good thing we get rid of that Monkey on his Monkey Bussiness."Kauro said,and we were supposed to walk to class but then"Hmmmm..guys,lets go to the Principal first maybe he know's the date of the Secret Competition."JJB said we nodded and headed to the Principal Office,we talk to the principal and when the bell rang recess!We said good bye to the Principal I saw Momoko heading to the library and Kauro heading to the cafteria JJB and JD went to the council room and I was left behind,I decide to go out from the school building and watch the fountain the left side of our school.I was so bored,then I saw the reflection of Boomer I blushed because of his cute face"Hey,Miyako you okay already?"Boomer asked worried,I blushed again and smiled"I'm okay."I replied"Hey Miyako,do you like music?"Boomer sat down beside me and asked shyl"Yes ofcourse!"I smiled brightly"So you like the Ruff's Albums?"Boomer looking on the ground,I giggled of his cute face"Ofcourse silly,you and your brothers rock!"I said I blushed when he looked up and smiled at me"You're cute when you blush ya' know."He said I blush like a keep commenting me which make me blush we giggle we laugh together."Hey Miyako would you hang out with me this dissmissal."He asked I blushed"Of course!"I giggled"Alright then!"He cheered I giggled the bell rang which means recess is 2 went back to our rooms.

Momoko's Pov  
Classes pass by hours by hours..Ikept looking at the time because I was excited to what Brick wants with friends were quite in class even the ruffs the 6 of us looks like we have deep thoughts.

*RRRRIIINNNNG*

I saw Brick hurriedly went outside,"What's Up with Brick?"Kauro asked"I don't know I think he's just going somewhere.."Butch said"Well see ya'"Kauro wave at us and went out and I followed to go to the I was already on the library I didn't see Brick no student only the librarian on her seat checking on books.I roamed around and still couldn't find along the way I felt someone was following me I back away then someone grab me and covered my mouth so I couldn't shout I struggled"Chill Momoko,it's me Brick."Brick said and let go of me"What did you do that for?"I asked angry.

_  
Brick's Pov

Wow,I really did scare Momoko now she's angry at me..I was really angry of myself too.. but she was cute when she's angry too"Sorry Momoko."I said"No for that no."Momoko said looking away,damn she's cute when she does like that I wen closer to Momoko and when she face me I lifted up her chin she blushed cute,now I'm very sure she likes me"Momoko,forgive me already."I said playful mood"A-alright just don't do that again."She said I can hear her heart pumping fast mine too.."Momoko.."I said preparing to kiss her"Y-yes."Momoko said blushing more"I..love you.."I said before she could speak I kissedher passionately,my hands were on the sides of her hips and her hands were on my shoulders..after a minute we let go.."So..."I said and raised my eyebrow her head was down when she look up she was...sooo red..I blushed because of the cute face she had"I love you too.."I was happy because of her answer we kiss again but it was that kiss we smiled at each other."Let's go."I said and she nodded while going out of the library we were holding hands we kept looking each other.

Normal Pov

After Brick and Momoko went out they jsut didn't know someone was watching them when they were talking minutes ago...

?:Good,brother Im happy you have the girl of your dreams.

*Beep..Beep..*

?:Yo, Break Professor X is planning something bad!

Break:Alright,Bystica your counterpart is own your way.

There I hope you enjoy!

and who is this Break and Bystica?

Find out! Please Review :)


End file.
